a wedding that went wrong
by otaku-eyes
Summary: a short-story of Haruhi nearly getting married to the twins. please comment/review as i would like advice.


The top floor of the south wing at the end of the north hallway in The Private Ouran Institute is a unused music room that homes the host club. Tamaki Suoh _the host club king_ was sitting in his usual chair, waiting for his guests and the rest of the host club members to arrive, when two girls came in with big smiles on their faces talking to each other, one of the girls was a third year, and was about 5 foot 7 inches tall, with red/black hair just passed her shoulders, while the other girl was a first year, and was about 5 foot 6 inches tall, with black hair flowing passed her shoulders. Tamaki who was glad that he was not alone jumped up from his seat and welcomed the two girls to the host club.

"Welcome ladies. To the host club."

The third year girl said "Thanks."

The first year girl just nodded and smiled like she had heard a joke.

Tamaki gave them his most alluring smile.

"So what can I do for you two princesses today? As you can see I'm on my own. Which is very strange, but it must be destiny. If you two came in on your own." He said with a smile that nearly made the older girl laugh.

"Oh I thought that you would be at the wedding Tamaki. That is why we came here we thought that we would be able to study in peace as the libraries are too noisy." The first year said.

"A wedding? Princess? Who's wedding?" Tamaki asked her while wondering where the other members where.

"Oh did you not know." The third year asked.

"No I did not. WHO'S WEDDING IS IT" Tamaki was starting to get frustrated with the two girls.

"The wedding of Haruhi Fujioka to the Hitachiin brothers!" The two girls said together and then ran out as fast as they could.

"WHAT!" Yelled Tamaki.

"Haruhi cannot be getting married. Daddy won't allow her to get married to t-them two shady twins. HARUHI DON'T YOU WORRY DADDY IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki yelled as he ran out of the music room to the church that the wedding was being held at.

The two girls who were hiding in a side room were laughing so hard that their sides were hurting.

"So what do you think, eh? Should we follow and see what happens?" Asked the third year girl.

"Oh yeah. Of course we should follow, this is going to be so funny. But I'm worried that we might get in trouble for telling him, we did promised not to tell. " The first year girl replied with a small frown on her face.

"Yeah I know but its more fun this way and I'm bored." The third year moaned out load.

"Okay lets go then. I never knew he could run so fast though." The first year said as she stood up and helped the third year to her and then they ran to follow Tamaki to the church.

At the wedding

"Why. I'm I doing this again for?" Asked Haruhi Fujioka to herself for the tenth time that day. All that she could remember was making her way to the club when all of a sudden the twins appeared and asked her if she would followed them to the church as the host club had decided to do a special event there today. But when she arrived there she was pushed into a room with the twins two maids and was dressed for what looked like a wedding to her.

After a hour of trying to run away and with Mori always bringing her back, she decided to give up and think of a plan that would be able to save her from this sudden predicament.

"Haruhi are you ready?" Came a voice from the other side of the thick oak door of the old church side room that Haruhi was in.

"Yeah. You can unlock the door now. I promise that I will not run away this time Mori-senpai." Yelled Haruhi though the lock in the door.

The old door open with a loud creak that sent chills down her spine, it made her feel like she was about to get ready to walk to her death.

"Let's go." Mori said grabbing her arm so that she would not run off though the exit.

The music started and Haruhi was pulled down the aisle towards the two smiling twin brothers, as she looked around she saw that Kyoya was dressed up as a priest and standing in front of the altar watching her being pulled down the aisle, this confused her a lot as she could not make up her mind if it was a host club event or that she was really getting married.

"Um senpai. Could you let go of my arm please? You are starting to dig into my skin." Haruhi asked Mori, with a low voice.

He looked down at her and nodded and slowly let go of her arm, but making sure he was ready if she decided to make a run for the door. Haruhi took in a great gulp of air and slowly made her way down the aisle to the brothers who both were standing side by side with big smiles on their faces, Haruhi could not help but think that they both looked nice in their suits that their mother had helped them to make along with the dress that she was wearing.

At this point Tamaki was just reaching the church doors, and was just working up the courage to storm right in and stop the wedding, not realising that the two girls had followed him to the church.

"This is going to be funny. Eh?" Said the third year to her friend in a low whisper so not to lose their cover to Tamaki

"Yeah. But I'm worried what will happen to us if the members find out that we told him that all." she replied.

"Nothing will happen." she answered back "You worry to much."

When Haruhi reached the twins, Kyoya smiled a creepy smile that made Haruhi wonder what he would do if she decided to run away there and then. _He properly would put the bill on my debt _she thought. Kyoya thenasked for all the guests to sit and called for peace.

"Okay, we are here today to celebrate the joining of these three people, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru Hitachiin."

He looked down at one of members of the host club, who was called Hunny and said "Will you bring the rings forward please?"

Hunny who had a big smile on his cute face nodded and ran forward with the rings which were lying on top of his stuffed rabbit bun-bun, and said "Here you are. Bun-Bun kept them safe for you."

At that point Tamaki burst though the doors and yelled "HARUHI! DON'T WORRY DADDY IS HERE! TO SAVE YOU!" Not realising he was followed by the two girls from the school.

"What are you doing here senpai?" Asked Haruhi

"I'm here to save you from those two shady twins." He replied with an edge of fear in his tone.

"What! I don't need saving. I can do this by my self. Also you are not my father." Haruhi replied back at him.

At this point Mori had walked behind Haruhi and all of a sudden picked her up and walked out of the church with her over his back. Th rest of the host club members just looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Then Hunny said "Where is Takashi taking Haruhi, Kyoya?"

"I don't know but I would think it would be good if we followed them. Eh?" He answered back with a slight smile.

"HARUHI COME BACK!" Yelled Tamaki running out the door after Mori and Haruhi but it was to late they had disappeared and were long gone. The two girls that had followed Tamaki were sat on one of the benches laughing at each other until Kyoya noticed them and walked up to them.

"So you two did come then I see." He said them.

The third year looked up at him and gave him a worried smile and then turned to the first year next to her.

"Um yes." Replied the first year with a slight frown. "Why were we not allowed to come?"

"Yes you were allowed to come but how come he is here?" He asked pointing at Tamaki who had returned to the church.

The two girls looked at him and then looked at each other stood up and bowed and looked up at him in perfect unison and said "We don't know maybe he found out on his own." With this they turned bowed to the other members and ran out of the church. Leaving the host club members wondering what to do.

The end.


End file.
